The Incident
by supernatfem76
Summary: Something happens to Vicki. How will Henry, Mike and Coreen deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are all Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**incantation- spell**

**cerulean- sky blue**

**Chapter 1**

Vicki flew against the wall and crumpled to the floor.

"Vicki," Henry screamed.

Before Henry could rush to her side, he was pinned against the wall. Eventually he fell to the floor. The vampire regained his footing, retrieved the grimoire and finished the incantation. The portal closed sending the demon back to its realm.

Henry could smell Vicki's blood before he knelt down beside her. A small pool of blood had formed underneath her head. He ripped his shirt, gently lifted her head and applied pressure to the wound. Her heart was beating rapidly as the vampire gathered the private investigator into his arms and sped away to the hospital.

* * *

Vicki had been in surgery for hours. Henry paced the waiting room with his hands clasped behind his back. The elevator doors opened. The vampire heard a heart murmur and smelled a familiar scent.

"Henry, how's Vicki?" The Goth inquired as she walked into the waiting area.

"She's still in surgery."

Coreen was about to ask another question when Detective Celluci stormed in.

"Why didn't you back her up?" He spat out angrily.

Henry's blue eyes glared at him. "I did. Things just got out of hand. It couldn't be helped."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one in surgery."

Coreen intervened. "Come on, Mike. That's not fair to blame Henry. I know you're worried about Vicki but playing the blame game isn't helping."

Celluci sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, Fitzroy."

"Apology accepted, detective."

Mike shot him a dirty look.

They all settled into the soft blue chairs of the waiting room.

Mike rubbed his clean shaven face and looked at Henry. "How did she look before they took her into surgery?"

Henry looked grave. "Not good."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

A half hour passed before Henry heard the swish of scrubs approaching them. As soon as the surgeon came into view, everyone rose anxiously awaiting news on Vicki's condition.

"I'm Doctor Lockhart." Her green eyes panned from Mike to Henry to Coreen. "She sustained a compound skull fracture. I was able to stop the bleeding. She's in recovery right now. A nurse will let you know when you can see her."

"Thanks, doctor." They said in unison.

As the doctor walked away, no one spoke. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. After several minutes, Coreen broke the silence.

"At least she made it through surgery. That's a good sign."

Henry and Mike nodded not really believing her words.

Mike raked his fingers through his brown highlighted hair. "I need some air. I'll be back."

He sauntered to the elevator and punched the down button. The elevator dinged as it opened. Mike stepped inside.

* * *

_What could I have done differently?_

The image of Vicki falling to the floor replayed in Henry's mind.

Coreen's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"How are you doing?"

He flashed a sad smile. "As well as can be expected considering the circumstances."

A red haired nurse with floral scrubs approached them. "You can see her now."

Henry rose. "If you don't mind, Coreen, I would like to see her first."

"Sure, Henry. I'll be here."

The nurse led him to Vicki's room.

Henry paused at the doorway before entering Vicki's hospital room. The graphic novelist dragged a chair to her bedside and sat down. He grasped her right hand and stroked it. She looked so helpless lying in the hospital bed. An IV was inserted into her left arm. A tube ran underneath her nose. He could hear her heartbeat. Slow but steady. A bandage covered most of her long blond hair.

"You have to come back to me. My life has not been the same since I met you. Before I was just going through the motions, something was missing in my life. I finally realized that something was you. I have to leave but I will return tomorrow night."

Henry rose, leaned over her and kissed her cheek. He said goodbye to Coreen before heading to the elevator. As the elevator opened, Celluci and Henry glanced at each other as they walked in opposite directions. The vampire made his way to his condo. Soon after reaching his apartment, the day claimed him.

**Author's note: I hope I did okay on the hospital scene. I always have trouble with those. A compound skull fracture involves a break in or loss of skin and splintering of the bone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are all Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! Thanks for all the help on dialogue, word choice and mannerisms.**

**Chapter 2**

A gasp signaled Henry's awakening.

_First I'll partake in some nourishment. Then onto the hospital to see Vicki._

He slid on a light blue dress shirt and a pair of black slacks before strolling into the living room to retrieve his cell.

One new voicemail.

The message was from Coreen. "Henry, I have good news. Vicki's awake. Mike's in with her now. I'll see you when you get here."

As the message ended, Henry felt as if he was floating on air.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

Vicki smiled when Mike entered the room.

"Hi, partner."

The detective's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Partner?"

"Quit kidding around, Mike. We've been partners for years."

Mike sat down in a chair beside her bed.

"What exactly do you remember?" He asked cautiously.

The PI searched her mind for an answer.

"I don't remember how I ended up in the hospital. It must have something to do with a case we were working. My injury must have affected my vision too. Did the doctor say anything about when my vision will improve?"

Mike wasn't sure how to react to that statement. It was obvious her head injury had caused some memory issues.

The detective rose. "I'll be right back, Vic."

Vicki gave him a puzzled look. "Was it something I said?"

"No, I just want to talk to your doctor." He replied as convincingly as he could.

Mike walked to the nurse's station. A heavyset woman with short blond hair and a little too much eye shadow looked at him as he approached. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, could you page Doctor Lockhart for me?"

"Sure."

Paging Doctor Lockhart was heard over the loudspeaker.

While Mike was awaiting the doctor, Henry stepped off the elevator and headed towards him.

"Detective."

"Henry, I wouldn't go in there until the doctor comes." Mike cautioned immediately.

The vampire's brows elevated. "And why is that?"

His voice echoed concern. "There's something wrong with her memory."

Before Mike could say anything else, Henry was gone.

_I guess he'll find out for himself._

Vicki's eyebrows raised in question as a young man with blue eyes, pale skin and shoulder length curly brown hair entered her room. "Who are you?"

Henry could tell from the look on Vicki's face she wasn't joking. His heart fell.

"I'm Henry Fitzroy. Your partner from time to time."

She shook her head. "You must be mistaken. I would never be partnered with some rookie."

Her green eyes glanced around the room. "Wait did Mike put you up to this? Or am I on Candid Camera?"

"No, Victoria. I am telling you the truth."

Henry was about to say something else when Doctor Lockhart came into the room.

"Could you step outside please?"

"Of course." Henry nodded his head and with one last look at Vicki did as the doctor asked.

"Hi, Miss Nelson. I'm Doctor Lockhart."

"So when am I going to be released?"

"You just had major surgery. You'll be here at least a week so I can monitor you. How's your head?"

"Other than feeling like it's been used for batting practice? Fantastic." The PI joked.

"Do you know what year it is, Vicki?"

"That's easy, 2006."

A worried look flashed across the doctor's face.

"What? Was that the wrong answer?" Vicki inquired.

"It's actually 2008. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember working on a case with Mike. It had something to do with erotic asphyxiation. I'm sure he'll be able to give you more details."

"I'll order an MRI and CT scan to get a better idea of what's going on."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with my memory?"

"I'll know more once the tests come back."

Vicki nodded while the doctor left the room.

Henry, Mike and now Coreen surrounded Doctor Lockhart as soon as she stepped into the hallway.

Henry spoke first. "She is suffering from amnesia, isn't she?"

"From what I have observed during my initial examination, she seems to be suffering from retrograde amnesia which is the inability to recall events from the past. In Vicki's case, she has forgotten this past year. She thinks it's 2006."

Mike chimed in. "Is there anything we can do to help her recovery her memory?"

"You can surround her with things she was familiar with before this happened."

Doctor Lockhart started to walk away.

"When will she be released?" The Goth added.

"If there are no complications, in about a week."

"Thanks, doctor."

She walked away.

Mike looked at Coreen. "So now we just need to somehow break it to her, that she is no longer a cop, going blind, she and I are nothing more than friends and the person who she is closest to is a vampire. I'm sure that will go over well. Call me on my cell if you need me."

The detective turned to the vampire and inclined his head.

"Fitzroy."

"Detective."

Henry's blue eyes followed the detective to the elevators before returning to Coreen.

The Goth spoke. "I'm sure her memory loss will be temporary."

Henry remained solemn. "I hope you are right, Coreen. I hope you are right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are all Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to Lena for her beta work and also for ending my writer's block for this story.**

**Chapter 3**

Vicki stared out the window at the cotton shaped clouds filling the periwinkle sky. _I can't believe that a year of my life has vanished from my memory_. There was a knock at the door. Mike strolled into her room and settled into a chair next to her bed.

"Hi, Vic. How are you doing?"

"The same as yesterday. I still can't remember anything. By the way, you never did answer my question about my vision. I tried asking Doctor Lockhart about it but all she said was that it had nothing to do with my head injury."

Mike raked his fingers through his blond hair as he averted her gaze. His blue eyes finally met hers.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you this but you were diagnosed with retinitis pigmentosa. It's a degenerative eye disease. At first it becomes harder to see at night. Eventually it turns into night blindness. Then your field of vision tunnels. If the degeneration doesn't stop by itself eventually… Of course I know the chance of your condition stopping on its own is a long shot but not completely impossible from a medical standpoint."

"Eventually what," Vicki insisted.

"you go blind." He closed his eyes as if afraid to see the impact of his words.

The former homicide detective was silent after hearing the last part of Mike's statement.

"Vicki, I…" He was unsure what to say to comfort her.

She looked at him. "Mike, I appreciate you stopping by but I'd like to be alone for awhile.

He rose and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll check in with you later."

The PI nodded and forced a smile as he walked out.

_I wish I had something to hit or break. I'm going to go blind and there is nothing I can do about it. There's no way I'll be able to continue to be a homicide detective. Crowley will probably have me riding the desk. And there is no wayI'm doing that. I'm not going to cry about this. Crying isn't going to change the outcome._

Despite her mind's protests, tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

_Okay, enough of the pity party. _Vicki wiped her eyes.

_If I can't be a detective anymore, I'll have to find some other way to use my skills. What?_

She mulled over that thought.

That thought was interrupted by the delivery of her lunch. A heavyset woman with black hair mixed with streaks of gray carried a tray into her room and set it down on the over the bed table.

"Hi, Vicki. How are you today?"

"I feel like I could run a mile, Norma."

"Well, that's good. That means you're getting stronger."

"That's what my doctor tells me."

"Well, enjoy your lunch."

"I'll try."

The food cart squeaked as the woman continued down the hallway.

Vicki lifted the lid off her tray revealing chicken, mixed vegetables, mashed potatoes, applesauce and apple juice. She had just taken her first bite of chicken when a raven haired woman with blue eyes entered.

_Her name is Coreen. At least I think that's what she told me last night._

"Hi, Coreen?" She questioned.

The Goth nodded. "I would ask you how you are but you've probably been asked that question a hundred times."

Vicki nodded in agreement. "I was prepared to hurt the next person who asked me that."

"So what would you like to talk about? The young woman inquired.

Vicki started cutting up her food. "How did we meet?"

The Goth was silent for a moment as she wondered how to answer that question.

Vicki quickly found herself becoming irritated from the lack of response.

"Is my amnesia contagious?"

The girl shook her head back and forth. "No, it's just that we met during the time you can't remember and let's just say that some things that happened during that time were unbelievable."

The Goth really had her intrigued. "I'm all ears."

"You agreed to look into my boyfriend's murder. According to the Toronto Sun, you were an eyewitness to his killing so I decided to track you down."

Vicki's eyebrows elevated. "So I took your case? Sort of like a private investigator."

"Yes," the girl replied.

"So I'm a PI now. That definitely beats riding a desk. Was I able to find who killed your boyfriend?"

"Yes and ever since then I have been your trusted assistant."

It was obvious from the girl's brief statements there was more to the story.

Before Vicki could ask another question, the Goth rose. "Wow, look at the time. I have to be going. It was nice talking to you, Vicki. Bye"

The girl dashed out of her room.

_What is she hiding? _Vicki thought as she ate the rest of her lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are all Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to Lena for her beta work!**

**Chapter 4**

Moonlight illuminated the hospital parking lot as Henry steered his black jag into a parking space. He grabbed his sketchbook and went inside. Before heading to Vicki's room, he stopped by the chapel. His shoes walked along the red plush carpet until he settled into a white pew. The vampire clasped his hands together and bowed his head in prayer.

He hoped his prayer would be answered and that Vicki's amnesia would not be permanent. He had grown accustomed to their nightly excursions into the supernatural world and to the fact that he could be himself with Vicki. Henry rose from the pew and walked down the hallway to Vicki's room.

Vicki was staring at her wrists when he entered.

Henry's eyebrows rose slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"I was just looking at these tattoos and wondering what possessed me to get them. I'm not one for tattoos. Never have been. At least I don't think I am."

Henry was unsure how to respond to that comment so he sat down in a chair next to her, opened his sketchbook and handed it to her.

"I thought some of these drawings might help jog your memory."

Vicki's green eyes looked at him. "So what are you? A cop by day and an artist on the side?"

"I never said I was a cop."

"But you said we are partners, didn't you? Let me guess you're a private investigator like me."

Henry's brows rose in surprise. "Do you remember being a private investigator?"

She shook her head. "No, I figured it out while talking to Coreen. So are you a private investigator?"

"No, I am a graphic novelist."

A confused look flashed across Vicki's face. "How did we end up being partners then?"

The vampire gestured to the sketchbook trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Enough with the questions, Victoria. Perhaps looking at these sketches will help you remember that."

"I'll humor you for now but the question and answer session is not over just postponed."

"Fair enough," Henry raised his hands in mock surrender.

The PI started flipping through the pages. Most of them were part of some story. People dressed in hooded robes. Midway through the sketchbook she started seeing sketches featuring her. She paused on a sketch in which she was dressed in a warrior's garb. She was holding a sword in her left hand and a shield in the opposite hand. Her hair was down and seemed to be blowing in the wind.

"I remember this."

Henry inched a little bit closer. "What do you remember?"

Vicki concentrated on the image.

_She and Henry were sitting in a living room. She was twirling a sword around as he sketched her. Then he displayed the finished product._

"_You forgot my glasses."_

"_This is how I see you," Henry responded._

"_Vicki Nelson, warrior princess."_

She was jarred from that memory by Henry waving his hand in front of her face. "Vicki, Vicki."

"I remember you drawing this. I remember some of our conversation."

Henry's eyes brightened. "Maybe this is the start of your memory returning."

The former detective yawned. "Maybe. It's just one memory. Besides I'll still have some questions for you. Why was I swinging a sword around?"

She yawned again.

"Vicki, it is obvious that you are tired. Whatever questions you have I promise I will answer them tomorrow night."

Vicki refused to draw the interrogation to a close. "Why do you only visit at night?"

Henry grinned. "I have an aversion to sunlight."

The PI's eyebrows rose. "Do you have that skin condition which doesn't allow you to go out during the day?"

Henry chuckled a little. "I guess you can call it that."

"Can you be any more vague?"

"I'm not being vague. I would say I'm being mysterious."

"I can definitely agree with you on that."

Henry rose from the chair and bowed slightly. "I have really enjoyed our conversation. I hope you have pleasant dreams. Night, Vicki."

"Night, Henry."

As Henry approached the elevators, he couldn't help but smile, Vicki was still in rare form.

* * *

The demon watched as Henry Fitzroy steered his car out of the parking lot. According to her sources, Victoria Nelson couldn't remember the past year. This would be an opportune time to eliminate her. Without her, Astaroth would be unable to enter this plane. Her lord would be pleased_. I just have to choose the right time to strike_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "Blood Ties". They are all Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Previously in The Incident: **Vicki was injured and lost her memory of the past year. The only person she remembers is Mike.

**Chapter 5**

Mike stared at his computer screen, hardly even registering anything it displayed.

_Should I go see Vicki today? Why did I have to be the one to tell her about her failing eyesight? It's better she knows, right? If I do go see her, what questions will she ask this time? Will I be prepared for them? What if she asks about our relationship? I don't think I'm ready to get into that. I can't avoid her. I could always call. Maybe that would be easier._

Crowley waved her hands in front of his face. "Earth to Detective Celluci."

"Where were you just now, detective? You don't get paid to daydream. I'll cut you some slack this time in light of Miss Nelson's recent accident."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, detective. Just make sure you keep your mind on the job."

"Yeah, sure."

Crowley climbed the stairs.

Mike shook his head in disbelief. "So much for compassion." He muttered to himself as he went back to work.

* * *

Coreen walked into Vicki's room. Her bed was empty. The bathroom door was open. _Maybe she went for more testing. _Soon after that thought Vicki entered the room with a middle-aged nurse who guided her to the bed. She ensured Vicki was comfortable before leaving.

"Hi, Coreen. Just getting some exercise. I'm going stir crazy being cooped up in here."

The Goth rummaged through a reusable shopping bag before emerging with two firearm manuals. "Will these help?"

"Thanks, Coreen. I'm beginning to see why I hired you as my assistant." Vicki began flipping through one of the manuals. "So what have you been up to since I've been hospitalized?"

"Catching up on filing and hanging out at the The Underground."

Vicki glanced from the handbook. "The Underground?"

"It's a popular Goth nightclub. A friend of mine, Lexia, owns the place. You went there a few times for a case."

"What was the case?"

"One of her regulars was found dead outside the club. She hired you to find out what happened."

"Who ended up being responsible?"

"The bartender."

"What was the motive?"

The Goth's eyes studied the tiled floor. "Something to do with drugs." She started and then trailed off.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible liar?" Vicki smiled. "I guess I'll let you off the hook this time."

Her assistant sighed. "That's a relief," she said jokingly before becoming serious again. "Mike told me he stopped by yesterday. I wish you hadn't found out about your condition like that."

"There really isn't a good way to give someone news like that. At least yesterday wasn't a total downer. I remembered something while Henry was here."

"Like what?" The Goth's blue eyes brightened.

"I was twirling a sword and Henry was sketching me."

"That's a start."

Vicki bobbed her head. "Yeah, that's what my doctor said," she said unenthused.

"What exactly did you tell your doctor?"

"Why do you ask? Are you worried that I divulged some sordid secret?" Vicki joked before noticing her assistant had a worried look on her face.

"Of course not. I just wouldn't want your doctor getting the wrong impression."

Vicki's voice rose slightly. "The wrong impression? What do you mean by that?"

"Since your memory is coming back in bits and pieces, you might be a little confused about things."

"I may have lost my memory but I still have my faculties," Vicki fired back. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The Goth shook her head in denial but Vicki was convinced that she was holding something back but she decided to drop her interrogation for now.

An awkward silence fell in the room as Vicki flipped to where she had left off. As she studied each page, another memory came.

"I'm thinking Gorgons," her assistant said. "Like Medusa," Vicki replied. "You've been reading," Coreen replied. "I read." She heard herself say. "Yeah, firearm manuals." They were in an office along with Henry. A stone statue was resting a couple of feet from a desk.

"Vicki, Vicki." Coreen's eyebrows drew together in concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I remembered something else." She frowned. "Why were we talking about Medusa and Gorgons?"

"All I can tell you is that it had to do with a case involving a missing model."

"I must have been taking some very strange cases. Was I that desperate for money?"

"Your motto was no case too strange."

"I must have completely lost my mind."

Coreen shook her head in disagreement. "You were exposed to a whole new world."

"Thanks for the vague statement. That definitely puts my mind at ease."

"I'm sorry Vicki but that's all I can tell you. At least for now."

"I think visiting hours are over for today."

"Alright." The dark haired woman sighed. "I'll leave but I'll be back tomorrow."

"If that's what you want to do." Vicki said angrily.

"I'll try not to take that personally." She grabbed her shopping bag and stormed out.

Vicki sighed. She really didn't mean what she said. That was frustration talking. Everything she had remembered didn't make much sense. Coreen was reluctant to add anything. She was beginning to wonder what kind of life she was leading. She needed answers.

* * *

As she watched the raven haired woman leave, she couldn't help but smile to herself as she mopped the floor. From what she had overheard, the two women had some type of argument. If Victoria Nelson was pushing away those close to her, that would make killing her so much easier. No one would be around to interfere. Maybe she could help make that the case.

**Author's note: I am sorry it has taken me awhile to post another chapter for this story. I had writer's block for a long time and I went back to school in November. I don't know when the next update will be but I wanted to post at least one more chapter for this story before the new year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my story consultant****, Lena! You gave my story the jump start that it needed. Thanks for all of your suggestions.**

**Chapter 6**

The day finally arrived for Vicki to leave the hospital. As far as she was concerned, that day hadn't come soon enough. Mike had called a couple of times but hadn't been back to visit since the "retinitis pigmentosa" thing. _Was he really busy at work or was there some other reason?_

After signing the discharge papers, Coreen had offered to take her home. Vicki insisted that she could take a cab but the girl wouldn't take no for an answer so she reluctantly agreed. As soon as the private investigator was wheeled through the sliding doors, a black Volkswagen drove to the curb. Vicki climbed into the passenger's seat and they drove off.

Coreen parked in front of Vicki's apartment building. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"I'll be fine, Coreen." She hesitated. "I wanted to apologize for what I said."

"It's already forgotten. I'll keep my cell on just in case you change your mind."

Vicki opened the passenger door. "Okay, but don't be surprised if you don't get a call."

The Goth briefly flashed a smile. "I'd be more surprised if you did. You may not remember that yet, but I got to know you a bit, you know. Bye, Vicki."

"Bye, Coreen.

* * *

Vicki was resting her eyes for a moment when she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute."

She looked through the peephole. Mike. He was dressed in a black suit and a silver tie. His lips curled into a smile as she opened the door. "Hi, Vic."

"Hi, Mike. What brings you by?"

He walked inside and sat on the couch. After closing the door, she joined him.

"I am sorry that I haven't come to see you lately."

Vicki's voice softened. "You know, there is a way you can make it up to me."

She inched closer to him and leaned forward. Mike tried to move away but she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before Mike pulled away. "I'm sorry Vicki, I can't do this."

"In case you haven't heard, couples do that sort of thing all the time."

"Yeah, but things have changed between us." Mike paused and raked his fingers through his blond hair. "We are no longer together. We're just friends."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. It was hard enough telling you about your vision. I figured it be easier to explain things as they came up."

"Hurt me?!" Vicki's voice raised an octave. "I'm so sick of people keeping things from me. I can handle more than you give me credit for. Is there anything else you haven't told me? Maybe my father came back with a brand new sister of mine and somehow everyone forgot to tell me as well?"

"I've told you all I possibly can."

"You're the second person I've heard that from. And I wasn't thrilled when they told me then either."

"I really can't tell you more, Vic."

Vicki opened the door. "If that's the story you're sticking with, I think you should leave."

Mike stood and pleaded his case. "C'mon Vicki. You don't mean that."

"Just leave. I won't ask again."

Mike walked past her and stood in the doorway. "Alright…I'll leave but I'll be back once you calm down."

"Don't bother." She slammed the door in his face.

"Just like old times," Mike said to himself before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my story consultant****, Lena! **

**Chapter 7**

She and Mike emerged from a sewer. Her right fist connected with his face. "You stupid, sonuvabitch."

Henry was chained to an X-shaped structure. His shirt was shredded. Some of his pale skin was burned. Various lacerations covered his chest. She was tied to a chair. Someone was pushing her towards him. Henry sprang forward but was held in mid-air by his restraints. Maybe it was the limited light of the room but it looked like his eyes weren't their normal color.

"Vicki," Henry whispered.

Using his back, Henry pushed himself off the floor. His arms thrashed around wildly until his bonds finally gave way. Vicki scanned the room. _Where was he_? Her heart felt like it could leap out of her chest at any moment. She bammed on the door. "Mike, get me out of here."

She heard a snarl. Henry was coming towards her. Some of his teeth were longer. His eyes were black. He grabbed her. Mike threw open the door. Henry sank his teeth into Mike's neck. "Stop it Henry you're killing him," she screamed.

Vicki shot up. Henry was standing near her bed. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

Henry growled and lunged for her. Just like in her dream. He grabbed her left foot. She kicked wildly with her right foot as she reached for her asp. She knocked over the lamp. Her fingers had almost touched the weapon when he dragged her towards him. She punched him in the face but it had no effect. His obsidian eyes raked over her. She struggled underneath his weight. He pinned her arms down with one hand and wrapped the other around her throat. Henry smiled with delight as she struggled less. Her eyes began to slide shut.

* * *

Henry's jaguar parked in front of Vicki's building. No words could express how glad he was that she had finally been released from the hospital. Maybe being in familiar surroundings would speed up her recovery.

As he neared her residence, he heard Vicki's heart beating faster than normal. She was gasping for breath. He streaked to her apartment and splintered the doorframe as he forced his way inside. A figure was leaning over her. His own countenance turned in his direction and smiled mockingly before diving out the window. Henry rushed to Vicki's side. Vicki started coming around.

Her terror filled eyes looked at him as she rubbed her throat. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Stay away from me."

"Vicki, that wasn't me." Henry could hear sirens. _Someone must have heard the din and called the police_. "I can explain. Trust me."

She mutely shook her head. Then she slowly looked up again.

Henry was gone.

* * *

Mike sat next to her. His voice was filled with concern. "I came as soon as I heard. Vicki, are you alright?"

"Nothing a good night's rest won't cure."

"Did you get a good look at your attacker?"

Her mind flashed to Henry's words. "Trust me."

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." Mike guided her into the living room.

Vicki lowered her voice. "I think it was Henry."

Even though Mike didn't particularly like Fitzroy, he knew Henry wouldn't attack Vicki._ Maybe another demon was on the loose. Great, another complication to add to an already complicated situation._

"It was weird. I had a nightmare and when I woke up, Henry was there. He started strangling me but when I came to he insisted it wasn't him."

"What did you tell the detectives?"

"I said that it was too dark and I didn't get a good look at him. What's going on, Mike?"

"I'm fairly sure it wasn't Henry who attacked you."

"I don't understand. Does Henry have an evil twin?"

Mike rubbed his face. "No, I wish it was that simple. I'll try to explain once I get you somewhere safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! Thanks for helping me with the dialogue, for all your suggestions and comments. They are always so helpful.**

**Chapter 8**

Mike parted the blinds, double-checking the street for any signs they were followed. He wondered whether that was a waste of time. For all he knew whatever was after Vicki could sense her somehow or turn invisible.

He could feel Vicki's eyes boring into his back before he turned around.

"You have been giving me the silent treatment all the way here. I'm waiting for an explanation. And it better be a good one."

Mike sighed as he sat next to her. "It started with a case. Victims were turning up with their throats slashed and blood loss but there was no trace of blood around the bodies. Coreen came to you because you had witnessed her boyfriend's murder and she believed a vampire was to blame."

"C'mon, Mike. A vampire. Vampires don't exist."

_I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole. Fitzroy can handle that conversation._

"Of course a vampire wasn't responsible. A college student, Norman Bridewell, had summoned a demon. Which was in turn responsible for all those murders."

Vicki was looking at him as if he had suddenly grown another limb. "Are you sure I'm the only one to suffering from a head trauma?"

"No, Vic, my head is fine. I know this sounds crazy but just go with me on this. Your life depends on it."

"Alright, Mike. If you say so. What does all that have to do with my current situation?"

"Bridewell used you as part of his ritual to summon another demon and ever since it seems like the supernatural has been drawn to you."

"So you're saying that what attacked me last night was something supernatural." Mike could hear the skepticism in her voice. He couldn't blame her. Several months ago he wouldn't have believed the words coming of his mouth.

Their conversation was abruptly cut short by a knock at the door. Mike instinctively grabbed for his gun and approached the door. Fitzroy. _How could he be sure it was really him? How did he find them?_

Mike cocked his head toward the window and mouthed fire escape. Vicki nodded to indicate her silent understanding before opening the window and sliding down the fire escape.

"Keep your pants on, Fitzroy." Mike opened the door. The hallway was empty.

* * *

Vicki was almost to the bottom of the fire escape when she saw Henry. As she debated her next move, he was suddenly in front of her with his arms raised in the air. "Vicki, it's really me. I'm here to help."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that."

"You have in the past. In fact you once trusted me with your life."

"I must have been temporarily insane."

Henry grinned. "I assure you all your faculties were intact."

Vicki wasn't sure whether she should believe him. Without even realizing it she had been slowly backing away from him. Now her back was literally against the wall. She was trapped.

Henry remained in his original position and took hold of a cross hanging around his neck. "If I was a demon, would I be able to do this?"

Vicki shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I'm not a demon expert."

"If I wanted to harm you, wouldn't I have done so already?" He argued.

"Maybe you want something from me before you kill me? Or just enjoy torturing me by keeping me trapped?"

Henry was becoming more and more frustrated as their conversation dragged on. Vicki's wall of mistrust was still intact despite her memory loss. Or, if possible, was even strengthened by her awareness of her own weakened state. How he wished his power of persuasion worked on her. This conversation would have gone so much easier.

"I won't force you to come with me but I won't be far."

He leapt from the fire escape and vanished into thin air.

* * *

She hadn't expected Henry Fitzroy to show up when he did but it really didn't matter. Now Victoria Nelson would be wary of him. The next time she did strike, Miss Nelson would be headed to the morgue.

**Author's note: It will probably be a while before I am able to update this story or any of my other stories due to being in school until the end of February. I hope this chapter will hold you until then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! All your suggestions were very helpful in writing this chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

Vicki couldn't believe what she had just seen. What Henry had just done wasn't humanly possible.

_Wasn't… humanly possible_.

She pinched herself hoping that she was dreaming but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Maybe there was a grain of truth to what Mike had said before but if the supernatural did exist, why weren't more people aware of it?

She heard footsteps hitting the metallic stairs of the fire escape. "Vicki, Vic!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just finished having a conversation with Henry. If that really was Henry."

Mike rubbed the stubble on his face. "I'm not sure there's anywhere we can go where they won't find us."

Vicki crossed her arms in defiance. "Well that's fine by me. We can make our stand right here."

"We're going to need reinforcements." Mike pulled his cell from his trenchcoat and dialed.

* * *

Henry never thought that Vicki wouldn't trust him but thanks to his imposter that was indeed the case. Somehow he would regain her trust but for now he would focus on keeping her safe.

First he needed to determine what had taken his form. Was it Norman, some other demon, a shapeshifter or something else? What was their endgame?

Finding answers to those questions would have to wait until tomorrow though. Dawn was fast approaching. The trunk of his Jaguar would have to serve as a temporary shelter for the day again. He hated sleeping in his car's trunk. It reminded him of a coffin. But desperate times called for desperate measures he would just grit and bare it for Victoria. He pulled the trunk release and climbed inside.

* * *

"Hi, Mike. Hi, Vicki." As Coreen entered, Mike checked the hallway before locking the door.

"Don't worry, Mike, I wasn't followed."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have lost a tail before."

"Why doesn't that surprise me anymore?" Mike replied. "But unless I missed something you never had any official training so if you don't mind I'll keep checking."

Vicki's eyes shifted from Mike to Coreen. "I don't understand how Coreen can help us. Does she have some sort of special powers I don't know about?"

"Don't I wish." The Goth settled on the bed near the bathroom. "Let's just say I dabble in magic. Nothing hardcore. Just the light stuff."

"Okay first Mike tells me about demons. Now this. Am I in the Twilight Zone?"

"Trust me, Vic, the Twilight Zone doesn't even come close."

Vicki dropped on the other bed and yawned. "I going to bed."

* * *

_Vicki could see Henry through the glass panes of the door. She opened the door._

"_Hey, I need you to take him to a motel. Make sure you're not followed, pay cash, don't contact anyone_."

_"Ok."_

_A distinguished looking older man with glasses was standing between them. "How do I know I can trust him?"_

"_Because I trust him with my life," she responded. _

_Henry looked a little surprised that she had spoken those words. "You do. Thank you."_

_Before anyone could leave a pale figure with a black winter hat passed through the door. Justice Pettigrew ran upstairs. Vicki grabbed the intruder's ankle. Her tattoos illuminated. The man escaped her grasp and quickly ascended the stairs. She and Henry ran after him. Justice Pettigrew was lying on the floor. She attempted CPR. _

_Henry crouched near her_. _"Vicki, no."_

"_Don't." She pushed his hand away._

_"Victoria, he's dead. I can smell it."_

Vicki felt someone touched her arm. Her eyes flew open. Coreen.

"You were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

The blond haired woman looked around the motel room. "Where's Mike?"

"He had to go to work. He'll be back later. So what were you dreaming about?"

Vicki traced her fingers over her tattoos. "My tattoos were glowing. I guess it was a ghost. I was able to hold onto a ghost."

"That sounds like Magnus O'Connor. His crazy mother bound him to her and used him to kill everyone who helped put him behind bars."

Vicki's eyebrows climbed into her forehead. "And you're not the least bit freaked out about what I'm telling you?"

"Nope, you don't remember this but we deal with things like that all the time."

"I wish I was more comforted by that statement but I'm not. This is a lot to absorb."

"Just give yourself time. Everything will make more sense as more of your memory returns."

"Yeah." Vicki bobbed her head even though she didn't really believe what her assistant was telling her. All she did know for sure was that the word strange didn't even begin to cover her current situation.

* * *

As Aurora searched Victoria Nelson's apartment, she noticed a medallion on the nightstand. She wrapped her fingers around it and concentrated.

The private investigator was in a motel room which had white walls. A nightstand was situated between two twin-sized beds. Victoria Nelson was looking at a pale young woman with dark hair. At the hospital she had heard the private investigator refer to the girl as Coreen.

Aurora broke the connection. She'd seen enough. A location spell would give her an exact location for Miss Nelson. She had to admit it had been fun masquerading as the vampire for a while but now she was anxious to finish what she had started. And if Henry Fitzroy got in the way again, she could kill two birds with one stone. She smiled to herself as she envisioned their bloodied bodies at her feet.

**Author's note: I was able to squeeze out another chapter for this story before my classes got into full swing. I will probably write one or two more chapters to finish up this story but I can't say when the next update will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena, for helping with the wording of sentences, dialogue and all your other suggestions. **

**Chapter 10**

Henry roused from his daily death. He pulled the release handle and partially lifted the hatch before stepping outside. Normally feeding was first on his agenda but that was not the case tonight. Nothing came before Vicki's safety.

He crept up the fire escape and crouched on a landing near her motel room. The private investigator wasn't alone. The sound of a heart murmur indicated Coreen's presence as well. They were talking about some of Vicki's dreams. She was starting to remember more but was still having a hard time making sense of them.

Someone rapped on the door. Coreen looked through the peephole. Mike_. _

_But after what Vicki and Mike had told her about something morphing into Henry, she wasn't going to take anything for granted_.

"What's was our agreed upon password?"

"I don't remember, Coreen. It's been a long day."

"Vicki, that's not…" Before Coreen could finish her statement, the door flew open and she was thrown against the wall.

* * *

As Mike walked to the motel room, he noticed the door was open. _Open doors are never a good sign_. He slid the safety off his weapon and peered around the corner. Coreen was lying unconscious on the carpet floor. His twin was approaching Vicki. He fired. His bullet never reached its target. It paused in mid-air before falling to the floor. Mike suddenly sailed backwards into the wall.

* * *

Henry was preparing to enter the room through the window when the detective discharged his weapon. Soon after, he was suddenly airborne before flying backwards into the corridor wall. The door slammed shut.

Mike's doppelganger transformed into a fair skinned young woman with long blond hair. She was wearing a blue jean jacket and black leather pants. Her blue eyes flashed to red.

"No sense keeping up the charade."

"You didn't give that good of a performance anyway," Vicki retorted. "So you were the one that attacked me? Not Henry?"

"You're a sharp one."

"Are you going to talk me to death or finish what you started?"

The tall blond plowed Vicki into the wall. Vicki's knee struck the demon's chest. The woman stumbled backwards. Vicki's fist swung towards her face. An invisible force halted its progress.

"So much for doing it the old way."

The demon hoisted Vicki into the air. "Once you're dead, Astaroth will be unable to enter this world. My lord will be pleased."

* * *

Henry slowly raised the window and dropped inside. He quietly unraveled his rosary from his wrist, wrapped his fingers around it and thrust his hand into the demon's back. She dropped Vicki to the floor as she fell to her knees. Her body was soon engulfed in flames, setting the carpet ablaze. The fire quickly spread to the rest of the room. Coreen stirred and Vicki helped her to her feet. Henry scooped the still incapacitated detective off the floor as they escaped the burning building.

Henry could hear police and fire sirens in the distance as they crossed the street. He opened his luxury car, gingerly slid the detective off his shoulder and placed him upright in the back seat. Coreen sat next to the detective as Henry settled in the driver's seat and Vicki jumped into the passenger's seat. The Jaguar drove off.

"Where are we going, Henry? And how were you able to do what you just did back there?" Vicki asked.

"I have a friend who runs a clinic. He should be able to examine Coreen and Celluci to see if any additional medical attention is required. As for your second question, I think you've been exposed to enough of the supernatural tonight without getting into what I am."

Vicki was puzzled by Henry's last statement but she decided not to press for now.

Mike shifted a little in the back seat. His eyes moved underneath his eyelids before slowly opening. "Good thing, I have a hard head or I would have brain damage. Was that another demon back there?"

"Yeah, she wanted me dead so that Astaroth couldn't come to Earth. Who's Astaroth?"

"Vic, remember when I told you about that guy Norman trying to summon a demon? Astaroth was that demon."

"Oh." Not really knowing what to say next Vicki changed the subject. "How are you, Coreen?"

"I'll survive. Some help I was!"

Henry's eyes glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "I wouldn't be too hard on yourself, Coreen. You did the best you could. The important thing is that the demon is gone now."

Vicki grimaced. "You got that right. I don't think I want to ever hear about anything that remotely resembles supernatural ever again. And by the way, Henry – I meant it. I expect a full explanation of how you managed to do that all as soon as possible."

A muffled snort came from the back of the car. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure you do, Vic. And I would love to be there to see that too."

* * *

As Mike and Coreen were examined by Doctor Evans, Henry and Vicki sat in the waiting room.

"Since we have some time on our hands, why don't you tell me about your connection with the supernatural?"

Henry smiled as he reflected to the time when he first told Vicki what he was. Hopefully this conversation would end equally well. "I'm a vampire."

Vicki didn't flinch as those words left his mouth. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Her green eyes were fixated on the wall behind him.

"_I am going to let you in on a little secret okay?"_

"_You believe in vampires."_

_Henry chuckled. "I am a vampire."_

"_You didn't try to kill me."_

"_Was I supposed to?"_

"_Isn't that what vampires do?"_

"_And I suppose you also thought that garlic and silver crosses would hurt them." Henry raised his arm revealing a wooden rosary wrapped around his wrist. "Call me old fashioned but I'm pretty religious."_

"_Okay, say you are a vampire…Mr."_

"_Henry Fitzroy." They shook hands. She briefly looked at her hand before continuing. _

"_Fitzroy. Why would you try to stop another bloodsucker? That's hardly a professional courtesy, is it?"_

"_I couldn't have something like that running around the town, terrifying the masses, now could I? Next thing you know the villagers are out with their stakes and torches."_

"_That happened much."_

"_Often enough."_

"_Really?" She said in disbelief._

"_Really. I've lived a long time, almost five hundred years."_

"_Wow, I wouldn't have pegged you for a day over four fifty."_

"_I use a great moisturizer. It's a shame you're not the more trusting type, Vicki." Henry rose from the leather sofa. _

_He grabbed a sword letter opener. Vicki quickly rose from the couch. Henry inserted the letter opener into the palm of his hand._

"_That's a nice trick." She responded._

"_It's not a trick, Victoria. I'm telling the truth."_

_She sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."_

Henry had called Vicki's name several times before lightly touching her shoulders. She finally became aware of his actions.

"Victoria, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Henry. I just remembered when and how you first told me that." She smiled. "At least that explains your nightly visits to the hospital."

"You mean you didn't buy my explanation about having a skin condition?"

"I did until now."

**Several weeks later**

Since remembering Henry's supernatural connection, more of her memories had returned with each passing day. Vicki hoped that sifting through her old case files would fill in any remaining gaps.

"Hi, Vicki."

"Who are you again?"

Henry's smile was immediately replaced with a look of concern.

Vicki tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't contain the smile which slowly spread across her face. "Just kidding."

The frown immediately disappeared from his face. "Don't ever jest in such a way, Victoria. For a moment I thought you had suffered a relapse."

"Nope, I'm definitely on the mend."

"That's good to know. It's nice to have you back, Victoria."

"It's nice to be back."

**THE END**

**Author's note: I always have such a hard time ending my stories. I hope this was a satisfying ending.**


End file.
